


Wicked

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Crash Into Me [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heavy Drinking, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Sam and Dean’s Vegas week ‘coincidentally’ syncs up with Crash’s trip to see Wicked on stage there.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“You know, the whole motel can hear you over here bein’ a nerd, right?” Dean asked, walking up to the short blond woman sitting in a cracked vinyl chair next to an older brunette who was obviously her sister.Her brilliant green eyes lit up behind her glasses as she looked up at him and she jumped to her feet. “Dean?! What are you doing here?”“It’s Vegas Week! Sammy and I do it every year. Hole up in some piece of shit motel off the strip and see if we can’t lose our shirts in poker. What are you doing here?” Dean asked, ignoring the bitch face Sam gave him as he came to stand beside him.“It’s Wicked week! I told you I was finally gonna see it live instead of that crappy bootleg version, remember?”“I didn’t realize that was this week. What a coincidence.” Sam scoffed at the word ‘coincidence’ as the other woman stood.





	Wicked

**Story Warnings** : pining, angst, self-esteem issues, mentions of cheating, heavy drinking

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Lucky Lou’s Diamond Mine Motel and checked his watch. Check-in was listed at 3PM and his wrist told him there was fifteen minutes, which meant he should be able to surprise her.

“Dean, I don’t understand why we’re-”

“It’s tradition! We’re supposed to stop having traditions ‘cause Metatron’s a prick?” Dean asked, grabbing his duffel from the backseat.

“It’s earlier than we usually do and we just _left_ Kevin at the bunker by himself and-”

“You wanna go babysit the prophet, have at it, Sammy. I’m gonna stay and play.” Dean tossed the keys over the roof to his brother who caught them effortlessly and sighed heavily as he got his own bag.

Dean heard her voice as soon as he entered the lobby and he smiled. “I really wish you’d read the book because then I could talk to you about changes they made. Like, in the book Nessa doesn’t have any arms but they didn’t do that for the play. Oh, and I’m not even gonna go into the Glinda and Fiyero thing, which was completely different in the book.”

“You know, the whole motel can hear you over here bein’ a nerd, right?” Dean asked, walking up to the short blond woman sitting in a cracked vinyl chair next to an older brunette who was obviously her sister.

Her brilliant green eyes lit up behind her glasses as she looked up at him and she jumped to her feet. “Dean?! What are you doing here?”

“It’s Vegas Week! Sammy and I do it every year. Hole up in some piece of shit motel off the strip and see if we can’t lose our shirts in poker. What are _you_ doing here?” Dean asked, ignoring the bitch face Sam gave him as he came to stand beside him.

“It’s Wicked week! I told you I was finally gonna see it live instead of that crappy bootleg version, remember?”

“I didn’t realize that was this week. What a coincidence.” Sam scoffed at the word ‘coincidence’ as the other woman stood.

“Hey, Siege. You gonna introduce me?”

“Oh, shit, sorry. Jenn, this is my best guy friend, Dean, and his brother, Sam.”

Dean smiled. “I appreciate that gender qualifier you put in there. Is that ‘cause I can’t compete with Amanda?”

Cassie smiled brightly. “Well, I’ve known Amanda since middle school. No one could compete with her. That’s why I put you in your own special category.”

“Well, I’ll take it,” he said, offering his hand to the taller woman. “Jenn. That’s the good one, right?”

“Aww, is that how you describe me? Yeah, I’m the good one.” Jenn took the hand and shook it before offering her hand to Sam. “Wish I could say I’ve heard a lot about you but I don’t lie.”

“Yeah, uh, Crash and I have a kinda long distance penpals kinda thing going on. Emails and text messages, phone calls every once in a while. No surprise she hasn’t mentioned me.”

“So how’d you guys meet?” Jenn’s eyes moved from Dean face to Cassie’s.

“Oh, well, they were in Walton on business and Dean went to the magic shop the same time I was in there. A couple months later we ended up at the same campsite, it was a sort of kismet. Dean and I get along really well so we decided to trade numbers.”

“And Mike’s okay with this?”

“Mike has plenty of female friends that I don’t say a word about, even after that thing with Ashley.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up at the words. “So, he doesn’t have a leg to stand on.”

“Ashley?” Dean asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell you about it later, ‘kay?”

He pursed his lips and nodded. “All right. So, where _is_ Douche- I mean, Mike?”

“He’s in Texas visiting his dad and step family. We decided to take separate vacations this year.”

Jenn snorted slightly. “Doesn’t _that_ just seem like a death knell for a marriage?”

“Shut up, it is not. He wanted to see his dad, I didn’t. I wanted to see you and Elphaba, he didn’t. It worked out logically. It’s compromise, which I think says something good about the state of my marriage,” Cassie defended.

“God, I hope not,” Dean mumbled before clearing his throat. “So you just in town for the show or are you stickin’ around a few days? ‘Cause me and Sammy could show you some of our favorite bars, we could take you to the Copperfield show. Sam loves that guy.”

She smirked. “Okay. I’ll go with you to a Copperfield show if you come with us to see Donny Osmond.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, you think I’m gonna back down ‘cause it’s an Osmond, huh? You’re on.”

She laughed, loudly. “We’re not going to see Donny Osmond! I don’t give a damn about him. We really don’t have any other plans besides Wicked and eating at some of the best restaurants in the country.”

“You gotta try the macaroni burger at Guy Fieri’s. Dude looks like a dumpster fire, but his food is good.”

“I’ll put it on the list! Well, I mean, we’re staying at the same motel so I’m sure we can coordinate a meal and a drink. We coordinated _this_ without even trying to!” Sam made a huffy sound as he rolled his eyes. “I’ll text you our room number once we get settled, okay?”

“Sounds good, Crash.” Dean smiled as she picked up her bag and headed for the desk with Jenn to check in. “Don’t start, Sam.”

“Dean, we have a hundred things we could be doing right now and you decide to bring us here so-so you can pine over a married woman? This is getting fucking ridiculous, man.”

“I said, ‘Don’t start’.” Dean’s eyes flashed to Cassie, up on her tiptoes to see over the counter as the clerk ran her credit card. “I like seein’ her like this. Away from him, you know? She's…” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Just gonna have a few drinks, make sure Mike’s treating her better, then probably won’t see her again for a while.”

Sam sighed. He could keep arguing, but Dean’s mind was obviously made. Sam wouldn’t budge him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Wicked. That’s the Wizard of Oz one, right?” Dean asked, taking a drink of his whiskey.

“Yeah! My girlfriend in high school was obsessed with the play but I wasn’t really interested back then. The songs are what drew me in. Obviously, you’ve got ‘Popular’ and ‘Defying Gravity’ which are, like, the theme songs of Wicked, but then there’s the lesser-known ones. There’s this one called ‘I’m Not That Girl’ that’s all about how Elphaba thinks she’s not pretty and how she’s not the kinda girl that a Vinkus prince like Fiyero would fall for. There’s this one part that goes ‘ _Every so often we long to steal, To the land of what-might-have-been, But that doesn’t soften the ache we feel, When reality sets back in’_.” Dean let out an awed gasp at her voice. He didn’t know she could sing like that. She didn’t seem to notice his reaction.

“It’s a really poignant song. She basically talks herself down from falling for Fiyero because there’s absolutely no way, in her mind, that a man like _that_ would look at her. It goes ‘he could be that boy, but I’m not that girl’.”

“And is she right?” Dean asked as Cassie took a drink of the Bailey’s and Kahlua concoction that he’d been excited to see her order. She hadn’t even looked at the calorie count. “Fiyero ever get a taste of her, uh, green eggs and ham?”

She gave a snorting laugh that Dean found far too endearing and covered her mouth as it devolved into a fit of giggles. “Um, yeah. In the book, Fiyero marries this one princess chick and they have a bunch of kids but he bangs Elphaba every time he’s in the Emerald City. In the play, he’s engaged to Glinda but he runs off with Elphaba and they make love and it’s this great, sexy song called ‘As Long As You’re Mine’.”

His eyebrows raised and he tucked his tongue between his teeth. “Sexy?”

Her cheeks went pink and she looked down, stirring the alcoholic milkshake. “Yeah. I mean, it’s all about how she can’t believe she’s with him and his piece is all about how he’s finally able to see her for who she really is and how he’s in love.”

“Wanna sing a bit for me?”

“Oh, uh… I-I guess…” She cleared her throat and licked her lips. “ _Kiss me too fiercely. Hold me too tight. I need help believing, you’re with me tonight. My wildest dreamings, could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment, as long as you’re mine, I’ve lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, it’s over too fast, I’ll make every last moment last. As long as you’re mine._ ” Her voice wavered as she sang this time, unlike the previous song, and it cracked on the high note of ‘fast’. He still thought it sounded amazing.

“You’ve got a great voice, kid.”

“I told you I was in chorus, didn’t I?”

“Yeah and Sam was in drama but that don’t mean he’s good at acting outside of the job. We’re both… fairly spectacular failures at acting, actually,” Dean said, thinking about the Padaleski/Ackles universe. He took another drink of his whiskey as Cassie looked around for some sign of their siblings. Dean could see Jenn and Sam at the buffet, both at the salad bar. “So you were gonna tell me about Ashley?”

Cassie groaned slightly before taking a deep breath and focusing on her drink again. “Uh, Ashley was a friend of Mike’s. They were, like, besties in elementary school, lost contact after his whole ‘almost dying from type-1 diabetes and spending months in the hospital’ thing. Uh, guess she was… his first love or some… she found him on Facebook a couple months after we got married.” She bit her bottom lip, then cleared her throat. “He went into crisis mode. The might’ve-beens got to him. He started texting her all the time, phone calls at all hours, lying to me about it and… he spent a weekend at the lake with her. I mean, I let him do it. I passive-aggressively gave him a condom and told him not to get her pregnant, but I… he swore up and down that they weren’t going to do anything, it was just fishing and jet-skiing and-and he made sure to show me the condom when he got back that Monday… prove me wrong, but… I talked to her. I know he fucked her. He just bought a new pack of condoms on the way to her house so that he could act like he was in the right and I was overreacting.”

She sniffled and pushed her glasses up her nose. “I went home to my parents’ for a few days after that. I couldn’t… we were sharing a house with a bunch of his friends at the time and they all hated me and I couldn’t be in that much pain around those people so I left. He begged me to come back, swore it would never happen again.” She chuckled. “But that was before Heather and Kirsten and Candy. One of those is a stripper, one’s his cousin’s baby-mama and the other is a prostitute. Sorry, ‘masseuse’.” She did air-quotes around the word.

“So, he’s a cheater on top of everything else? A _blatant_ cheater?”

“No. He’s not blatant about it. I’m just smarter than he thinks I am,” she said, stirring her milkshake again. “I let him lie for too long. I spent years not calling him out on the lies so now he thinks I’m too dumb to know when he’s doing it.”

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s on him, not you.”

“But it’s my fault that he thinks he’s smarter than me,” she responded. “You, uh, remember when we met? When you came over to give the herbs back and I was crying?” Dean nodded. Of course he remembered. “Heather… that was when he left me for Heather. Well, he said he was leaving me because he needed time to figure things out, but it was her. I begged him to come back, did everything I could to prove to him that I’m a good wife, to remind him that he loved me. He was gone for two weeks, came back because of candy corn.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes, turning in her seat to look at the salad bar. “His favorite candy is candy corn. I _hate_ candy corn, but I bought some while he was gone because it reminded me of him and Aria likes it. He’s not supposed to eat it, you know, ‘cause of the diabetes, but I set some aside in a ziplock. Counted out twenty-three pieces of corn and wrote out the carbs and sugars on the outside of the bag so that he could adjust his insulin intake for it. When he came to pick up Aria for his day with her, I gave it to him. I guess it made him realize that Heather was never gonna be as good for him as I am.” She shrugged. “He came home and things were okay for a while, but… never lasts. I’m never enough.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to hold her, tell her that she was enough, that she wasn’t the issue, Mike was. But Jenn and Sam chose that moment to come back with their plates full of salad. Cassie immediately plastered a smile on her face and Dean had to remind himself that she was an _actress_ in high school, too. Probably wouldn’t have had any problems in the Padaleski/Ackles universe. “I think you two just killed three gardens with those plates. Proud of yourselves?” she asked, standing and walking to the bar to get herself another drink.

“So, when’s your show?” Dean asked Jenn, sitting back in his chair and picking his whiskey back up.

“7. When’s that Copperfield show tomorrow?”

“I dunno. Sam takes care of the magician stuff,” Dean dismissed. His eyes were on Cassie. She was using the time away from the table to collect herself, get back into the headspace of ‘away from Mike’.

“What’s wrong with her?” Jenn asked, turning to look at Cassie for a moment before turning her attention back to her salad.

“She was tellin’ me about Ashley, Kirsten, Candy and Heather.”

“Ah! The ones she knows about.” Jenn nodded, knowingly. “He’s such a controlling, manipulative asshole. I told her not to marry him and now that they have a kid, they’re connected for the rest of their lives.”

“You don’t like him, either, huh?” Dean smirked a little.

“Not at all. But he’s what she thinks she deserves. She’s always had really bad self-esteem and he’s always fed on that.” Dean nodded. He wasn’t sure if the older sister knew exactly how much Mike fed Crash’s poor self-esteem, but he assumed she knew enough if she hated Mike as much as she did.

“Well, hopefully, one day she’ll get what she _actually_ deserves,” Dean said, taking a drink of his whiskey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was glowing after the play. Dean was able to see Cassie just long enough to feel the excitement vibrating off of her before Jenn pulled her toward their room, demanding they get some sleep, but he loved seeing her so happy. The next day, they went to breakfast at an old school diner that Dean swore made the absolute best pancakes he’d ever eaten and followed it up with a trip to the Golden Nugget to play some slots and video poker. Sam managed to win $2000 in blackjack and stepped away with his winnings but Dean lost every dollar he put down. They went to the David Copperfield show which put everyone in a good mood, despite Dean’s complaining, and finished the night at Guy Fieri’s for Macaroni and Cheeseburgers. Sam and Jenn both went to the rooms when the four returned to the motel, but Dean pointed at a bar across the road. “Drinks? First round’s on me… or rather, first round’s on Sammy,” he said, pulling out Sam’s money clip from his pocket. “He won’t mind.”

Cassie shook her head and chuckled, following Dean across the street. They ordered round after round, talking and laughing and generally enjoying each other’s company as they both got drunker. Her tolerance was much lower than his, so by the time Dean ordered their fourth round of Wild Turkey she was almost completely gone, having shifted closer to him in the booth so that their thighs were touching.

“He’s gonna leave me ‘gain,” she whispered, drunken lips brushing Dean’s earlobe. “An’ this time I’m gonna let ‘im go.”

“Really?”

She leaned back and nodded. “I tol’ him, last time, if he leaves again he won’t get to come back. So if he walks again, no groveling or begging him to come home… he’s walking out forever.”

“Good for you, sweetheart. He doesn’t deserve you.”

“Used to be we thought… _I_ thought he was too good for me. He _said_ he thought I was too good for him too, but I don’t think he’s ever thought that.” She set her hand on his thigh and snorted. “He doesn’t even realize how fucked he’s gonna be without me.”

Dean licked his lips and covered her hand with his, pulling it off of his thigh. Too intimate, too close. If she were sober, he’d let it happen, let her be that close. Hell, if she were a little _less_ drunk, he’d trust her to make that decision. But not like this. What happens in Vegas wouldn’t stay in Vegas. The guilt would eat at her. “You’re right. He’s gonna fall apart without you,” he said, dropping her hand in her own lap.

“Ya know what, D.? My sis-err is super smart, right? She’s got three degrees, right? And she… she hated Mike from duh momen’ she met ‘im. She'sh good at reading people. She thinks… _you_ …” Cassie shook her head. “Ne'er mine.”

“No, come on. You started this, got me curious. What’s Jenn think of me?”

“She thinks you hate Mike ‘cause you like me. Like more than a frien’ like me.” Dean didn’t respond, his jaw clenching as he waited to see where she was going with her questioning. “An’ I thought she was fuckin’ wiff me because I’m… I’m _me_ , but then I was thinkin’ ‘bout Elphbaba an’ she… she was beautiful the whole time an’ she di’n’t know it ‘til Feero was kissing her an’ I thought maybe I don’ know I’m beautiful ‘cause I don’t have a Feero an’ maybe-”

She leaned up, full lips pursed and Dean cursed himself as he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned away from her. “Stop, Crash.” He said the words gently but they hit her like a sobering brick.

She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them wide, shock and pain in her expression. “Oh, that was stupid,” she whispered, scrambling back away from him. “I’m so sorry. I’m a stupid drunk.” She scurried out the other side of the booth and ran her hands through her hair.

“Crash, it’s not a big deal. Come on. Sit back down.”

“No. No. I think it’s time for me to go an’ sleep thish off.”

Dean nodded, sliding out of the booth and standing. “All right. Let me go pay the tab and we can get-”

“I can walk across the shtreet myself, Dean,” she snapped, grabbing her purse. “I’m shtupid, not crippled.”

Dean’s jaw locked. He wasn’t trying to start a fight with her, he was trying to make sure she didn’t do something she was gonna regret. “Crash. You aren’t-”

“An’ I paid the tab when you went to the bathroom so don’t fuckin’ worry ‘bout it.” She tugged the strap of her purse over her head and stomped toward the door. Dean could only watch as she walked away.

“Son of a _bitch_!” he growled, before stomping after her. She was halfway through the crosswalk when he made it to the parking lot. He watched to make sure she made it to the motel before turning and going back in for another drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning!” Cassie greeted him when he walked into the lobby for the continental breakfast at 8am. She was smiling, looking not one bit hungover as she piled bacon on her plate.

He approached her, cautiously. “How are you not hungover? How are you this bright and shiny?”

“I drank a lot of water, dude. Most of a hangover is dehydration. Everything else can get fixed with some bacon and shitty toaster waffles,” she said, picking up a styrofoam cup and filling it with orange juice. “How much did we drink, though? I don’t remember anything past you ordering us a fourth round.”

Dean smiled. If she didn’t remember drinking the fourth round, maybe she didn’t remember what happened _after_ it. “Uh, you drank four. I drank six. You insisted on paying, by the way, so that charge on your credit card is legit.”

“Sounds like something Drunk Cassie would do. I’m not a thinking woman when the whiskey’s flowing.” She picked up a strip of bacon from her plate and shoved it in her mouth before picking up the plate and cup and heading to the table where Jenn was sitting. “Where’s Sam?”

“Morning run. He’ll be back any minute. So, you guys are headin’ out soon?”

Cassie nodded, digging her fork into her toaster waffles. “Breakfast, checkout, turn in the rental, get on a plane.” She looked at him as he sat in the chair next to her and reached over to grab a piece of bacon off of her plate. “Got a full day.”

“Okay, well, you gotta text me when you get back to Florida. You know I don’t trust planes so-”

“Yeah, I will. Don’t wanna leave my bestie worrying about me,” she said, putting a forkful of waffle in her mouth.

Dean nodded. She obviously didn’t remember that she was upset at him. Good. His eyes flashed to Sam entering the lobby. “All right. Sammy’s back. We got plans today so… bring it in.” He opened his arms for a hug and she leaned over, wrapping her left arm around him in a side hug before quickly returning to her food. He stood slowly, a bit taken aback by the half hug. They always went for full embraces. Maybe she remembered more than she was letting on. She _was_ an actress, wasn’t she?

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m sure the plane will get us home. Besides, there’s not a crash I’ve been in I haven’t survived.”

Dean nodded. “Take care of yourself, kid.”

“You, too.”

“What was that about?” Sam asked as Dean joined him at the buffet.

“Uh… I’m not sure, actually.” He looked across the lobby. “I think I might’ve just friendzoned myself.”

Sam raised his eyebrow and took a drink of his coffee. “Well, she’s married, so… you’ve been in the friendzone since you met her.”

“I appreciate the input Sam, but… I don’t know. This seems different.” Dean licked his lips and turned to pile bacon on his plate. He hoped Crash would text like she said she would.


End file.
